A Paradise for Issei
by AI The Original
Summary: The opening of Rossweisseville causes Issei to feel left out. Everyone seems too busy working, serving customers, and satisfying fans. Issei then finds a mysterious portal in the corner of the town and enters. Issei is scared at first, but later finds paradise in this world. He does not know the true intent until it is too late. Based on the movie Coraline.
1. Introduction – Rossweisseville

**Author's Note:** As mentioned a couple of times, I was planning on starting a second fanfiction from High School DxD titled "Issei's Dream World". That idea standalone wasn't going to work. In this version, I combined the story with "The Gremory Gala", which was another DxD idea that I scrapped a while ago.

The story will start with "The Gremory Gala" and will alternate between "Issei's Dream World". While Issei is stuck in another dimension, the others will be stuck working at the casino.

As of writing this chapter, I just started Volume 15 of the Light Novels so expect inaccuracies. I planned to start this fanfiction at the end of Volume 12, but I guess more volumes help.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Rossweisseville**

"It is a pleasant morning to welcome everyone to Rossweisseville. Thanks to a generous contribution and support from Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, I am able to open and dedicate this town to everyone who lives or visits the Asgard countryside. By opening this town, we can modernize our countryside to match the rest of the world. This town is filled with many modern facilities that will prove to useful to everyone. From the 100-yen shop hall to the Great Academy of Magic, there is always something here to fit everyone's interest. Thank you."

Rossweisse is standing in front of the podium making her announcement. To the left of her is Rias, the president of the Occult Research Club and to the right of her is Sona, the Student Council President. The group of three is currently standing in front of a freshly-constructed town named 'Rossweisseville'. The town is named to commemorate Rossweisse's wish. Before Rossweisse became a staff member at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club, she was a poor servant for Odin, one of the Norse Gods. After experiencing the life of Japan and seeing all the benefits she has missed out, Rossweisse has dreams of wanting to bring such experience back home. During the Occult Research Club's latest adventure to discover Rossweisse's birthplace, they found an abandoned village. Given that most of the buildings are in good condition, it was not going to be too difficult to rehabilitate the entire village. Therefore, both the Gremory and Stiri provided Rossweisse some assistance to bring the village. They let Rossweisse plan out most of the details for the new town. Overall, the entire rehabilitation project took only 6 months of work thanks to the males in both Rias and Sona's group which included Issei, Kiba, Gasper, and Saji.

Rossweisse finishes her speech and steps down, led by applause. Next, Sona steps up and makes her introductory speech.

"Thank you everyone. I am proud of Rossweisse's efforts of being a Civics instructor at Kuoh Academy back in Japan, the academy that my Sitri clan has part ownership of. I am also grateful to partly contribute to this project. My goal has always been to build a fair and unbiased education institution. Along with Rossweisse's Great Academy of Magic, I will also open and dedicate the Tactics Institute here. This institute will train devils, angels, and other mythical creatures. Unlike many current schools where entry-level students and beginners are frowned upon by their seniors, discrimination in school is outlawed. As the top student graduating from Kuoh Academy, you can be assured that I will provide one of the finest lessons in the world. On a final note, I encourage everyone to apply and enroll at my institution."

Everyone gives applause as Sona steps down. Rias gives her opening speech as well.

"Hello everyone. I am proud to have Rossweisse in my peerage group and to be able to provide this level of contribution to her. It has always been Rossweisse's dream to open up this town in Asgard. As part of my contribution, I will also open a venue of mine here in Rossweisseville. The venue, called The Gremory Gala is a full-service resort which includes a large casino, recreational facilities, lodging, and many choices of fine dining. Since my peerage group has become popular, this resort will also have a special event for a limited period where you can get to meet the members of my peerage group. Whether you are tired from your training or your endeavors, The Gremory Gala is a great place to rejuvenate your stresses. Please come and stay at The Gremory Gala."

Rias's message gives excitement among the audience. Many men want to take photos and get autographs from Akeno. Many women want to take photos and get autographs from Kiba. Koneko and Asia are also popular as well. As Rias steps off the podium, instead of applause, the audience chants Rias's name repeatedly.

"Rias… Rias… Rias… Rias…"

With Rias and Sona having given their opening announcements, Rossweisse officially opens the town to everyone in the audience. Everyone quickly races into the town and begins to explore all of the places in this small town. In a matter of seconds, the entire 100-yen shop hall is packed with shoppers. Shoppers are tossing items and shelves are emptying quickly.

The only people that stayed behind are members of Occult Research Club and the Student Council of the Kuoh Academy. Issei fell asleep through the dedication ceremony. He was assigned most of the tedious work in the construction of Rossweisseville. Now, Issei is out of energy and is unable to stay awake for the opening speech. Asia is busy wiping off the drool from Issei's mouth while everyone else looks at Issei's cute sleeping pose.

"Issei-san, you're so spoiled," Asia smiles.

"Issei-senpai looks tired. Let me restore his stamina by getting his ki moving," Koneko offers to help.

"No, it is my responsibility as Issei's manager to recover him," Ravel fights with Koneko.

Akeno and Kiba also want to accompany Issei while he is asleep, but they get blocked in by other people. Akeno is popular among many males and Kiba is popular among many females. These people plan to get photo shoots with Akeno and Kiba at The Gremory Gala and spotted them. They want to get the photo shoot on the spot so they won't have to wait in line. Before Akeno and Kiba can properly greet everyone, questions about their appearances and reservations for the photo shoot are flowing in so quickly.

"Ara, Ara, I'm too popular what should I do?"

"Alright, calm down girls. I will accept all of your requests."

Saji also had to do most of the heavy construction work. He is also getting his share of therapy from other members of the Student Council. Unlike Issei, Saji is able to stay awake for the entire dedication speech. Since he is the only male in the Student Council, he is used to handling all of the grunt work. As the opening speech comes to a close, Sona walks over to Saji and gets him to work again.

"Saji, the meeting is over. It's time for you to clean up the stand."

"Yes, I'm on it." Saji quickly takes down the decorations and puts away the podium.

As the Student Council gets to work in cleaning up, Rias walk over to the Occult Research Club. Since it is currently Grand Opening for The Gremory Gala, she wants everyone to work at the resort to promote its image and attract newcomers. The club is filled many popular people and the club has made many achievements such as taking down different factions of the Khaos Brigade.

"Alright, let's get started everyone. Let's assign tasks for everyone."


	2. The Assignment

**Author's Note: **Sorry for updating sooner. I usually like to release Chapter 2 quickly since Chapter 1 doesn't give enough information about the story. However, I had some business to take care of.

This fanfic is difficult to write since I don't have a fixed timeline compared to some of the other fanfics I write. Therefore I won't be able to predict how many chapters it will take to reach each major milestone in this fanfic.

This chapter is still in the beginning arc so the description I wrote for this fanfic is not quite accurate yet.

Published 5/23/2014

**Chapter 2:**

**The Assignment**

"Alright, everyone, please come with me."

The entire Occult Research Club follows Rias to The Gremory Gala. As two people open the door, the smell of new carpet and new upholstery reaches everyone's nose. Everyone quietly walks in and ends up at the entrance foyer. The foyer is decorated with benches and tables. There is also a large waterfall fountain in the middle. To the left of the foyer is the check-in and out desks. To the right of the foyer is the service counter. Right up ahead is a long hall with directional signs guiding guests to different venues in The Gremory Gala. As Rias walks down the long hall up ahead, Issei is shocked by the amount of money Rias and her family put into building this resort. Following Rias's heritage, most of the resort is decorated in different shades of crimson.

"Wow, Rias and her family really understands the essence of high class."

The Occult Research Club enters one of the conference rooms in the resort. The conference room is decorated with red drapery and multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There are also paintings depicting great achievements from the Gremory family including the Great War. Rias has everyone sit in one of the conference chairs while she stands in front of the podium to give her announcement.

"Welcome to the Gremory Gala. As you see here, this resort is one of our crowning achievements along with the hotel in Kyoto and Kuou Academy. However, this resort is built in the middle of nowhere so most people do not know about this place. Therefore, Sirzechs and I will be working here and help promote this new resort for the next month. While Sirzechs and his group will be doing most of the traveling, handing out flyers and making advertisements around the world about our resort, we will be staying here as a group and promote the venues, entertainment, and activities offered here at this resort. We will also ensure that this resort is functioning smoothly during the grand opening period."

Rias then unseals a box in front of her continues her announcement.

"I have already decided on jobs for each of you. You can easily tell what job you will be doing by looking at your uniform. Here you go."

Everyone grabs their uniform and puts it on. After everyone is dressed, they regroup at the entrance foyer and look at everyone else's clothes. First is Rias. She is wearing a business suit complete with glasses.

"I will be taking care of the administrative affairs and make sure the resort is running flawlessly."

"That's our president," Issei replies.

"Hey, Issei-kun, how about our uniforms?"

The moment he hears those words, Issei turns around and freezes. Akeno and Kiba are wearing flashy outfits. Koneko is also wearing a costume of some sort. They will be working at the photo stop booth and get pictures taken with fans.

"Uhuhu… Don't forget to stop by the photo booth when you are finished with you work, Issei-kun."

"Good luck, Issei-kun. Let's get a photo of us before we return home."

"I want a photo of Issei-senpai too."

"Umm… yes…" Issei is unable to properly respond.

"Hey Issei-san, how do I look?" Asia is next. Gasper and she are wearing hotel uniforms. They will work as attendants doing room service for the guests.

"Uh… You look great Asia. You too Gasper."

"Thank you, senpai!"

Next to Asia and Gapser are Xenovia and Irina. They are wearing uniforms similar to Asia and Gasper, but with a bit more style. They will be serving as waitresses for the casino room. Xenovia is not comfortable with the look of the uniform and Irina feels that the uniform is a little too tight.

"President, can I get a larger uniform? This won't fit me."

"Looks like you have been eating too much," Xenovia chuckles.

"No, I have lost weight since I became an angel servant of Michael. I guess it's my wings that are causing this uniform to feel tight."

Next is Ravel. She is dressed up in a uniform similar to Rias. She will also be working in the administrative deparment and help out Rias with her duties. As for Rossweisse, she will not be working at the Gremory Gala and instead will be working at the city hall. That leaves only one person… Issei.

"So, everyone, what is my job then?" Issei asks everyone.

Asia and Rias present a large mirror for Issei. Issei is shocked the moment he sees himself. He is wearing white overalls. His uniform does not even look professional. There are no signs of a collar, bowtie, and any kind of decoration to his uniform. The cloth also feels thick and rugged compared to the uniforms worn by the other members in the Occult Research Club.

"Well, since you are the strongest member of President's group, she thought you would do best a handyman. You will handle all of the technical requests and make repairs to the resort is necessary. You will also clean up all of the common areas such as the conference room and the dining halls. You will also be outside washing the façade of the buildings and trimming the vegetation around this resort." As Kiba and Akeno read out Issei's job, Issei faints to the ground.

"This hurts; I wish I got to be a waiter or an attendant. Why does it have to be me?"

"Good luck, Issei, we're relying on you to keep this resort in pristine condition," Rias ignores Issei's concerns and walks off. With Rias gone, it is time to work.

First is the photo booth. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko are handling their jobs well. The only concern is the extremely long lines in front of the booth. There are many men waiting for Akeno and many women waiting for Kiba. There are also extreme otakus waiting for Koneko.

For Asia and Gasper, they are walking around serving everyone tea. Since it is the first day, most people are booking into their rooms so there isn't a lot of room service to do. Asia occasionally has trouble rolling people's luggage into their rooms, but many people are kind to offer her some help. Gasper also gets some help since he often gets mistaken as a girl.

Next are Xenovia and Irina. Since they look attractive out of all of the other waitresses in the casino room, they often get called for service. Xenovia, who ridiculed Irina for being unable to fit into her uniform, now feels the same pain when she walks. Xenovia also trips over due to the high heels she has to wear. At the end of the day, Xenovia and Irina each make a total of 2000 trips to and from the refreshments counter.

As for Rias and Ravel, both of them are trying to fill out all of the required paperwork needed for this resort. Most of the paperwork is maintenance logs to be used by the workers. Rias is trying to estimate the number of equipment that requires maintenance logs. She is also talking with other officials about rules and laws she should be aware of. Ravel is busy dealing with job applications. Although most of the applications are pre-processed by other administrative staff, she makes the final decision on who to hire.

Finally, Issei is assigned to work under a militant head handyman.

"Listen all of you. It is our goal to make our president Rias Gremory proud. Since the hotel and resort ratings are directly dependent on our job performances, anything less than perfech will ruin the reputation of this new facility. Therefore, no one working under me will be dismissed until the result is up to my standards. Does everyone understand the message?"

"YES SIR…"

The head handyman walks over to Issei and gives him a slap. "Hyoudou, you may be smiling now and think it's funny, but I will definitely remove that smile of your by the end of the day. NOW PAY ATTENTION."

"Yes, I will…" Issei replies.

The head handyman assigns everyone to wash windows. Since the resort is large, everyone has to wash almost 500 square meters of windows. Since the head handyman knows about Issei's dragon power, he gets twice the amount of windows to wash. After a couple of hours the head handyman goes over and checks everyone's work.

"Nice job… You're dismissed."

"Excellent, go take a rest."

"All done… Come back tomorrow."

These are the remarks the head handyman gives to other people. As for Issei…

"This is unacceptable. There's a little streak over here. It looks as if a child just wiped his greasy fingers on the window. This is what you called clean. Denied! Go back and fix it up. I will not let you sleep until it is squeaky clean."

"Yes…" Issei goes back to work. By the time he is finished, it is now time to sleep. Issei wants to sleep with Rias and the others, but…

"You are forbidden from doing that at all. Rias Gremory is a high-class devil working at a top administration job. You're just a lowly handyman working at the bottom of the barrel. It is unethical and inhumane to be together. I don't care if you are her servant or not, but since you are working here, you are my servant and will be following MY rules. Therefore, you will be like everyone else and sleep here in the boiler room. Now, get your straw mat and head over there."

Issei finds his bed is hard and uncomfortable. There isn't much ventilation and he has to share the room with 8 other handymen. The other members of the Occult Research Club, with better jobs, get to sleep in one of the hotel rooms. Because of this, Issei cannot sleep for the whole night. He keeps thinking about the days at home when he always got to sleep with Rias and Asia. Here, Issei sleeps with an old man who snores right at Issei loudly, drooling and sleep talking about politics.

"Oh, well. It's only going to be one month. I will just have to bear with it."


	3. Life in the New Village I

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is here. I am working on Chapter 4 and I may have that ready soon. I am using these two chapters to make the situation very hostile for Issei. That way, he'll have a desire to enter the other world.

This chapter will focus on Issei trying to meet with other members of the Occult Research Club. The next chapter will focus on Issei trying to meet with the Student Council. I don't plan to have Issei enter that 'mysterious dimension' like in Coraline yet.

Published 5/26/2014

**Chapter 3:**

**Life in the New Village I**

It has been three days working at the Gremory Gala. The number of reservations is rapidly increasing, putting pressure on the Occult Research Club. While most of the guests are staying at the hotel just to see and meet Rias and her servants, many guests are using this place as lodging while they attend Sona's Institution. In the Gremory Gala, for Kiba and Akeno, time slots for photo opportunities are completely full and many guests are given priority passes. Asia and Gapser both have packed schedules, carrying luggage to different rooms and supplying additional items such as pillows, blankets, and treats. The casino room is also loaded and Xenovia and Irina now need to make twice as many footsteps to serve everyone's needs.

The pressure also affects Issei and the other handymen. No matter how many guests book a stay or visit the Gremory Gala, they must keep the entire resort in like-new condition.

"Alright, it is now 6:30. Everyone get up!" yells the head handyman. "Today, we have a lot of work to do. The sewage line is blocked, the legs for the dining hall chairs need to be polished, and the drapery needs to be washed. Hurry up before the guests arrive."

It is another day of hardship for Issei as he gets into his uniform. He has not talked to anyone else in the Occult Research Club, being busy with all of his duties.

The first task assigned to Issei is to clean all of the public restrooms in the resort which includes 500 toilets, 500 sinks, 100 mirrors, and 200 trash cans with no assistance. Issei tries to cut corners to save some time and visit Rias and the others. However, the head handyman constantly watches Issei from behind. He inspects Issei's performance and yells at him for missing a spot.

"Look, I see a hairline crack here. You have to replace the entire restroom divider!"

"What?"

"This is an order. DO IT!"

"Yes, sir."

The moment Issei installs a new restroom divider, the head handyman complains about the color of the divider as well as the location of the toilet roll holder and the amount of bolts used. Issei ends up installing the restroom divider 6 times, accumulating trash worth up to 3 new restroom dividers.

The next task for Issei is to mow 10 acres of lawn with a manual reel lawn mower. Unlike ordinary rotary lawn mowers, this lawn mower has no engine, making it more difficult to operate. The head handyman forces Issei to use this kind of lawn mower because it gives a cleaner cut, allowing the resort to look more attractive from the outside. The head handyman does nothing to help, standing next to him and blasting with every insult he can think of.

"Hyoudou, this is beyond unacceptable. I cannot see any kind of mowing stripes in the lawn. It doesn't look professional. Now, our exterior appearance is ruined. There are also so much grass clippings everywhere. Are you blind?"

"Well, I can do it better next time. This thing is so hard to use anyways."

"**NEXT TIME?** You think there is a next time if the guests see this unsightly front lawn the moment they set their floor on this resort for the first time? I am interested in seeing your plan to convince these guests to return back to this resort in the future once they see how you cut this lawn." The head handyman gives Issei a whack.

After that, Issei has to clean every stove in the kitchen of every restaurant. The stoves are soiled with so much grease. Not only Issei has to manually scrub off the grease with a scrapper, he also has to disassemble each stove, clean and reseal each component, and finally reassemble each stove. On top of that, the floor underneath the stove needs to be clean and free of any kinds of defects such as cracks. Overall, the kitchen needs to look like someone has never used it before.

"**I SMELL SOAP!** How many times do I have to look after you, Hyoudou? Now all of our 5-star entrees are ruined. You are really starting to get on my nerves. You are seriously clueless. Now, get in there and do it all over again. You will be cleaning these stoves as long as I smell soap."

"What?"

"Stop complaining. I bet every other handyman can do it 100 times better than you."

Despite all of the intense workout the head handyman has put Issei through, he saves up enough time to meet with the Occult Research Club. The first person he finds is Asia. Asia just exited the elevator. Issei is excited to greet Asia.

"Hello Asia…"

"Ah, Issei-san, hello. How have you been?"

"Umm… great," Issei goes along with the conversation.

"Is everything going well?"

"Umm… I guess so,"

"That's great… Oh by the way, I have to get going. I am in the middle of a request. Someone needs help connecting to the internet. See you later…"

"Wait… umm…" before Asia could hear Issei express his frustrations and concerns, the elevator doors have already closed on Asia.

Issei then heads to the photo booth. Apparently the lines are so long that Issei could not move closer than 50 meters from the photo booth. The lines are also starting to get chaotic with people cutting in front of other people, including ones with priority passes. As issei tries to squeeze through the chaotic crowd to speak with Akeno, Kiba, and/or Koneko, one of the hotel staff members pull Issei out.

"Hey, mister. You're not supposed to be here. This line is for our guests only."

"Umm… You see, I want to meet Akeno, Kiba, and/or Koneko."

"You can do that afterwards. They are all busy right now and it is not ethical to disrupt their jobs. Plus, they won't be going anywhere for a while so there is a plenty of time for you to schedule a meet."

"But, I rarely get any free…"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was in the middle of giving someone his handkerchief. I got to go, sorry." The staff member interrupts Issei and quickly walks off.

Next, Issei tries to meet Xenovia and Irina. He finds them trying to handle an emergency. Someone lost too much money at Poker that he fainted to the ground.

"Ah! Xenovia, Irina, hello!"

"As Issei. We're busy now. We need to get this man to the hospital right away."

"I can help."

"You don't need to Issei-kun. The paramedics will help us. Oh, they're here right now. Sorry, Issei-kun, we too busy to talk to you right now. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Xenovia and Irina quickly rush to aid, leaving Issei behind.

Finally, Issei comes up to Rias. Rias is walking down the hall making observations and taking notes. She instantly spots Issei.

"Ah, Issei, it looks like the head handyman has treated you well."

"I guess so… There's so much work for me."

Rias smiles, "The more I see you, the stronger you become. It's such a treat, Issei." Before they could continue their conversation, a staff members calls out for Rias.

"Hey! Rias, the electric bill got forwarded to us a few minutes ago. Apparently, we got double-charged. The utility company is arguing that we are currently residing in a remote region so it costs extra to distribute electricity here. We need your help to resolve this issue. Please Rias, we need you immediately."

"Oh! I guess I have some more work to do. I'll see you later, Issei. Good luck. Let's talk again." Rias walks off and returns to her job.

The following night…

"Whack! Whack! Whack!" These are the sounds that could be heard through the boiler room.

"What did I tell you, Hyoudou? Never be in contact with any of the higher-ups except for me. You just tainted the pristine nature of this resort by talking to Rias and the others. Now, we're about to lose one star on our rating. You're getting **2000** whacks for this."

"But… we're like friends."

"I TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE. YOU ARE WORKING UNDER ME SO YOU WILL FOLLOW MY RULES! **1000** additional whacks for forgetting the rule."

"Also, you skipped out on one of your assigned jobs. You also had to water all of the plants in the garden. **1000** additional whacks for unfinished business."

"But…"

"No Buts! You also failed to remedy all of the problems I mentioned in your other three jobs. This is mainly because you took long breaks and stopped too frequently. I'll add **500** whacks for that."

"Ow… Please stop! I will fix it."

"You need lots of pain to learn. Starting now, you will get 10 additional hours of work."

Issei ends up with a total of **5000** spanks due to the inability of the head handyman to count properly. He also gives Issei the worst rating when he files his weekly report to Rias. Rias, being too busy with setting up a new restaurant (Millicas Grill) at the resort, rubber-stamps the report without looking at it in detail first. During dinner, the head handyman rounds up everyone at the dining hall and recite the weekly report out loud for everyone to hear. The report also includes the amount of salary each person will earn for the week.

"Alright, let's begin. I will start off by announcing the person with the best performance of the week and go down the list. First up is Kongo Kuruma. You work today was flawless and I enjoyed the extra detailing you did to the flowers in the Marquis Gallery. Your compensation will be 30,000 Dekobits."

"Thank you very much. I am appreciative of your comments."

"OK, next up is Morle Litchiken. You also had a very good performance this week, but it was not as good as Kongo Kuruma. However, I will gladly give you a compensation of 28,000 Dekobits for this week."

"That's fine. I will try harder tomorrow."

"Alright, the third person will be Amo Royce. You work was excellent too. I did find one mistake though. You left some flyers behind one of the cabinets in the conference room when you were vacuuming. However, there were no other problems I found so you will earn a compensation of 25,000 Dekobits for this week."

"I appreciate it."

The head handyman continues down the list reading everyone's name, comments about their job performance, and their compensation. The differences in salary also narrows down the list with a 3-way tie for 20,000 Dekobits, a 5-way tie for 19,000 Dekobits, and a 20-way tie for 17,500 Dekobits. Finally, he gets to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou. You already know your result, but I will repeat it again so everyone else can hear. I only have one word to describe it: atrocious. You have too many problems not to mention dents in the hallways, broken glass, scratched windows, leaky pipes, stained upholstery, and poisoned food. One top of that, you skipped out often by taking long breaks and even meeting with other higher-class staff members today, a clear violation of my rules. Your total compensation is 0 Dekobits. You will also get a material fee of 10,000 Dekobits for the restroom doors and a 1,000,000 Dekobits fine for damage of the resort's reputation. That is all for this week."

"Wait, but it was an accident."

"It's too late. Do you see here? President Rias Gremory has already approved the weekly report. So, now you will have a debt of 1,010,000 Dekobits. If you keep it up, you'll be broke and end up in prison for excessive debt." The head handyman shows Issei the weekly report complete with Rias's signature.

The rest of handymen laugh Issei for his poor performance and his infatuation with Rias, making Issei take his dinner and eat in his room. When Issei approaches his uncomfortable bed, he finds a mysterious present for him. The present is an action figure that looks like Issei. There is no sender's name. Issei decides to keep it next to his bed, using it as a place where he could express all his frustration.


	4. Life in the New Village II

**Author's Note:** I know most chapters are short, but please be patient. These chapters take some time to write. Here's Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 may be ready soon. As promised, this chapter is where Issei helps out with the Student Council. This chapter is loosely based on Haganai Next Episode 12 and the Hotel Richissime side quests in Pokemon X and Y.

Chapter 3 is partially edited. When I mentioned wall, I meant the partition dividers, not the actual wall. Issei had to replace all of those dividers and install new ones (including mounting new bolts).

Thanks for all reviews so far and stay tuned for Chapter 5 when the mysterious event this fanfiction is about starts to happen.

Published 5/28/2014

**Chapter 4:**

**Life in the New Village II**

It is now over a week at the Gremory Gala. The demand continues to rise. For three straight days, the hotel portion of the resort has been fully booked with no vacancy. Many guests are now adding themselves on a growing waiting list. As for the Occult Research Club, the photo shop continues to be packed with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. The lines have gotten so long that they start at the parking lot. Asia and Gasper continue to receive many room service calls. One guest wanted to upgrade their channel lineup so they could watch more movies from their room. The casino is also packed, putting additional pressure on Xenovia and Irina. Finally, Sirzechs and his group have stopped their advertisement campaign are currently back home in the underworld. Sirzechs and Rias are home at the Gremory castle, holding a family meeting with their parents to discuss ways to expand the Gremory Gala. Possibilities include an additional resort, an upgrade for the hotel in Kyoto, or an expansion for the Gremory Gala. Since Rias is away, Ravel has to cover for Rias and handle all of her administrative duties.

"Aah, I'm so sorry. President Rias Gremory is not here today. She's away at a meeting near Odin's Creek. I'm sure she should be back in tomorrow."

It is also another day of work for Issei. He wants to speak with Rias about his current troubles and the weekly report given that the head handyman reported a net salary of -1,010,000 Dekobits for him. The rest of the day is worse. Like before, Issei constantly get berated by the head handyman for all of his work. Issei also continues to make attempts to meet with the Occult Research Club as well. However, the efforts are futile. Issei gets pushed away by the crowd and people like Asia only spend a total of 10 seconds to meet with Issei.

"I'm sorry, Issei-san. I'm in the middle of a request. I have got to go, sorry."

Issei, tired of dealing with the head handyman's irrational decisions, decides to skip out on work and talk to the Student Council. Like the Occult Research Club, the Student Council is helping out at their new establishment, the Sitri Institute of Defense. Not surprisingly, the institute is not as crowded as the Gremory Gala, giving Issei hope that he will find more relief there. Over there, the first person Issei meets is Saji.

"Yo Saji!"

"Ah, Hyoudou, hello. How are you doing today?"

"Umm… I guess good. Well, not too good?"

"Why not so good?"

"Working here has been miserable. My boss gives me three times the work and expects me to do it twice the level of quality in half the amount of time. It's so miserable. I am always the first person to start and the last person to finish. I get yelled at all the time. My new master always spanks me for my job performance rather than pay me. Please help me, Saji!"

"Uhh… I can't really do much, Hyoudou. Maybe Rias can help."

"But, she's always too busy with work. Everyone else is busy too. You're the only hope. I want to return home now."

"Sorry, Hyoudou. I don't want to upset Rias. Kaichou is going to kill me if I go against Rias's wishes. But… I think she can help you out and talk to Rias about it."

"Really? Seriously?"

"Yes. However, Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou are currently out today. They're currently at the accreditation board for supernatural defenses, working to get our institute accredited. Kaichou will get all of the register the institute and get all the requirements for accreditation from them. After that, we will modify our programs to comply with all the requirements."

Issei thinks to himself. "Kaichou really is suited for a technique-type. She's really intelligent and knows how to cover her deficiencies. Our group is popular because everything is favorable towards us. We have the most attractive members, we've engaged in many victorious battles, and there's even a TV show about us. Despite the odds, Kaichou can find many different ways to increase her popularity and her group and not lose to us."

Suddenly, one of the Student Council members shouts out a request at Saji. "Gen-chan! Can you get markers for Sci-Fi Room 201 and 202? Oh, also, one of copiers in Lars Room 351A has run out of paper. Please fill up the copier as soon as possible since someone needs to make 150 copies of exams today."

"Yes, I'm on it." Saji is about to return to work. As he thinks about Issei and his problems, he comes up with an idea.

"Hey Hyoudou. You know, it's hard for me to keep up with this place since I am the only male in the Student Council. It would be nice if I had an extra hand. Will you be willing to help me?"

"Yes! I'll do it." Issei quickly accepts, using this excuse as a way to skip out on working for the head handyman. Issei is assigned by the head handyman to replace some of neon light signs with large LED display panels, giving the Gremory Gala places for advertisement.

Working at the Sitri Institute of Defense is a more pleasurable experience for Saji. The first task Issei has to do is to replenish all of the office supplies such as pens, erasers, markers, folders, and papers. Issei simply needs to retrieve the supplies from the storeroom and deliver it to each office throughout the campus. Since the Institute is not as packed as the Gremory Gala, some buildings are currently not being used. Issei just needs to make sure all of the furniture is organized and the rooms are clean and undamaged.

Next, the Student Council requests Issei to demonstrate his Sekiryuutei dragon powers to one of the classes. Issei activates his Boosted Gear and then transforms into his Red Mail form. Then, the professor asks Issei to demonstrate his moves. Issei tries to think of the least destructive moves he can show to the class.

"Zip… Zoom… Dash…" Issei tags all of the girls in the classroom.

"Dress… Br. OW!"

Before Issei can demonstrate his move, Saji uses Absorption Line and grabs Issei by the foot, making Issei fall.

"You've done enough demonstration for today, Hyoudou. I'm sure everyone learned what they needed to learn."

"But I was getting to the good part."

"Hyoudou-kun. That move is not appropriate during class, not to mention the cost of replacing all those uniforms." Another Student Council member points her finger at Issei.

Issei then thinks to himself. "Awww. I almost had my chance. I missed Rias's and Akeno's breasts so I wanted to use this opportunity to compensate for it." Issei wanted to demonstrate Dress Break at the class. This move simply rips everyone's clothes off. It is also the least destructive move he could think of since most of his other moves are powerful enough to destroy the entire campus. Bilingual doesn't work since none of the classmates can see what he is doing.

Finally, Issei's last job is to clean all of the whiteboards with a cleaning solution. Most erasers leave marker residue so Issei needs to wipe them all clean for tomorrow's lectures. The only difficulty with this job was that Issei constantly runs of papel towels so he often has to race back to the storeroom to get more paper towel. Other than that, Issei was able to finish the job with relative ease.

"Ah! Hyoudou. Good work today. You should definitely come back here."

"Will Kaichou get mad at me for it?"

"Umm… I don't think she will mind. Plus, Rias-senpai and Kaichou aren't here right now so it should not be a problem. They probably won't be back for a while." Saji smiles.

"Yeah… That sound great."

"Oh, here's you compensation today. I'll see you tomorrow." Issei receives 5,000 Dekobits from Saji. As Issei leaves the Sitri Institute of Defense, Issei happily thinks to himself as he walks home to the Gremory Gala.

"This is more like it compared to work from the head handyman. But… Why would Rias do this to me? Why would she authorize my manager to give me a large fine for my work instead of giving me a good pay. Maybe she thinks I'll perform better like this. She didn't have to go this far. Maybe when she returns back from her meeting, she will explain about this to me."

Issei's next concern is something he is prepared for.

"Whack! Whack! Whack!"

"Issei, you did this again! This is why I continuously rate you as the worst servant and the worst handyman of this resort. You wandered off in the middle of work, probably to see President Rias Gremory again. No one ever does that here. For doing this twice in a row, you're getting **4000** whacks this time."

"Ow, I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Sorry for what? You lied to me again. I don't want to believe in any more of your lies. Double the amount of whacks… **8000**!"

"Why? Help me, Rias."

By the next week, Issei's debt increases to 5 million Dekobits. Rias is still away, this time at a meeting with Sona (Kaichou) and other young High-Class devils. In this meeting, each High-Class devil reports the performance of their servants. They also do trade deals here. Rias and Sona both reject every trade deal offer.

As for life at the Gremory Gala, Issei deteriorates further. He continues to sloppily perform his jobs, even fully skipping out on some of them. He also unsuccessfully tries to meet with other members of the Occult Research Club and discuss his concerns. Asia and Gasper are handling room service requests minute-by-minute. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko have so many photo requests that they are have cut back on breaks. As for Xenovia and Irina, they both have a second job now. Every 4 pm at the resort, they will perform sword tricks in front of the audience. They will use fake wooden swords painted to look and real and stage a sword fight. To keep their identity as a devil or angel secret, they will not be using any sort of magical powers. Finally, with Rias still away, Ravel has to handle twice the amount of work.

Issei goes to sleep after another bad day. After all these beatings, he has managed to find a way to work around it. Issei comes into the boiler room late at night after the head handyman has fallen asleep. Issei shuts off his alarm clock and puts ear muffs over his ears, making him wake up late. As Issei prepares to go to sleep, he tries to think about all the events he went through today.

"It's another bad day as usual. I feel like I'm going to die for lack of breasts. I haven't been with anyone including Rias, Akeno-san, and Asia for days. It was better when we were still at home."

Issei then looks back at how this resort came to fruition.

"Why did Rias want to build this place? I know she wanted make Rossweisse's dream of building a small town come true, but she didn't have to go that far by building this place and promote it. Maybe her family wanted more money to develop their territory back in the underworld. Anyways, how did the head handyman get hired in the first place and why isn't anyone aware of his attitude towards me? I'm just thinking too much with my small brain. Oh well, back to work at Kaichou's place tomorrow."

Something unexpected then happens. A voice suddenly calls out to Issei.

"Issei! Issei! Don't worry about your problems. Like most other High-Class devils, Rias Gremory doesn't care about her servants that much anymore. The only reason she cared about you was because you were her strongest fighter. Compared to everyone else in her group, you defeated most of the enemies ranging from weak to strong. Rias wanted you just to win wars and become the number one devil in the universe. Now that she is one top, there is no more need to fight. Therefore, she doesn't need you anymore."

"Huh? Who is talking to me?"

"Come and find me. Just go outside."


	5. Just Your Imagination

**Author's Note:** I decided to change the story a little bit, which means that Chapter 6 will probably be delayed. I originally did not want Issei to fully enter into the dream world until Chapter 7. My original idea was that Issei would get scared at the other world, similar to one of the feature films in Doraemon. Instead, I decided to make it follow more like Coraline movie.

I know that Saji and Sona are being a little too supportive in the latest chapters, but I could not think of anyone else who can give much support outside of the Occult Research Club.

Published 5/31/2014

**Chapter 5:**

**Just your Imagination**

"Issei, come and find me. Once you come outside, just follow the light."

"Huh? What light?" Issei is still confused.

"Find the blue star and walk towards it. I'll be waiting for you."

Issei gets out of his bed and leaves the boiler room. He knows that he will be disciplined for leaving the resort without permission. However, he is also confident that the ear muffs, eye patch, and the disabled alarm clock will prevent the head handyman from noticing him leaving.

Outside the resort, he looks around and finds a blue spotlight shining into the sky. He suspects that this is light the mysterious voice is talking about. He heads for it, following a direct path towards it. The blue spotlight becomes brighter and larger until it completely disappears. Issei then wonders where the light went. The light may have been a trick to give Issei more beatings. Issei tries to call the voice for help, but the voice does not respond.

Issei then realizes that he was lead to a park at Rossweisseville. This park is almost complete with the jungle gym still being assembled. Beyond the park are multiple Western-style suburban communities under development. Issei continues to search for clues until he comes across an ancient waterfall.

"Oohh. I remember my history teacher at Kuou Academy talked about this waterfall. This waterfall is said to grant wishes to anyone who prays to it. Maybe this is what the mysterious voice and the blue light is trying to show me."

"Make a wish Issei and you'll see the way."

Issei kneels down and prays to the waterfall. He wishes that the Occult Research Club can spend more time with him and that the head handyman can be friendlier and fairer to him. In a matter of seconds, the blue light appears again, emanating from the waterfall.

"Come over here, Issei. Let the blue light show you the way."

Issei walks through the waterfall and finds a hidden tunnel illuminated by the blue light. Issei walks through the passage until the blue light becomes so bright that it blinds Issei's eyes. The moment the blue light disappears, he finds another waterfall at the end of the tunnel. As Issei gets out of the tunnel, he finds himself in a strange dimension. The sky is filled with green auroras. However, the rest of the scenery looks like the park of the Rossweisseville he just left.

"Huh? Is this one of battle grounds used for a rating game? It looks like just it. Wow! Those devils are sure quick, creating a full battlefield even before the actual city is finished." Issei thinks to himself as he tries to look for the mysterious voice.

"Issei, keep going. Just follow the green path."

"The green path? Hmm… I guess it's this way." Issei follows the green-colored path. As he walks down the path, he feels like he is walking back to the Gremory Gala. When he arrives at the end of the path, he finds a resort that resembles the Gremory Gala. Unlike the Gremory Gala in the regular world, the garden looks more colorful with a larger assortment of flowers. There is also a small pond complete with a small path made of stones. The small path leads to a wooden bridge illuminated by underwater lights. Finally, there are tall palm trees, something non-existent at the Gremory Gala.

Issei then walks into the resort. Instead of just crimson and red, this resort is filled with many shades of colors with almond, pink, gold, and silver. The floor is covered in dark hardwood, giving a sense of warmth in the resort. Finally, the best advantage Issei likes about this resort is the lack of crowds, a major problem at the Gremory Gala.

"Issei, come over here." To the far end of the hallway is a large double-door. The double-door opens and some people quickly rush Issei in. As Issei walks inside, he tries to identify the Gremory Gala equivalent.

The equivalent turned out to be the conference room where Rias assigned everyone's jobs in the beginning. However, this room looks more like a throne room. In front of the throne room are two thrones. One of the thrones is empty while someone else is seated in the other one. Issei takes a good look at her and quickly notes the obvious features.

"Aahh. Big boobs! Long green hair. Wait, is this a dream? Is this Rias? Why is she here and how come her hair is green?"

"Good morning, Issei. How do you do?"

"Wait, are you Rias? How did you change your hair to green?"

"You're silly. I am not Rias. I am Grias, your **other** master. While Rias's red is a symbol of war, blood, terror, etc., my green is a symbol of calm, peace, and nature."

"Wait, this can't be true. I am seriously dreaming. There can't be two Rias's in existence. Maybe this is Rias's sister. But… Rias doesn't have a sister," Issei still cannot understand what is going on. He thinks so much that he wears out his brain,

"This isn't a dream. You are currently inside the 'other' world, a mirror of your world. Unlike your world, only the good personalities and attitudes are mirrored here, which is why this world is the happiest place you will ever find."

Issei then remembers something he wanted to ask her. "So you were the mysterious voice that called out to me in the boiler room."

"Yes, that was me. It was the only way I could communicate with you."

"I don't understand what is going on, but… why do you want me here?" Issei questions Grias.

"Come over here, dream boy."

The moment Issei approaches Grias, she quickly drags him and plants his face in her breasts. Issei's memories of being with Rias in the good times rush back into his mind.

"The sensation, the smell, the touch, I remember is so well. Oh I missed these times." Issei smiles for the first time after so many weeks.

"The evil side of your Rias has completely taken over her body, making her neglect you. Don't worry, Issei. Since only the good side gets mirrored here, I only have the good side of Rias. I know that you have greatly missed this treat from Rias. Let me give it to you instead."

As Grias continues to hug Issei, Issei also makes additional remarks. "Aahh… This feels like just like Rias's breasts. I miss it so badly. I want it every day just like back at home.

Grias then gets out of her throne and walks to a door. "Come on, Issei, there are more reasons I invited you here. You must be hungry, right?"

"Uhh… Yes. I haven't really eaten anything delicious is the past few weeks."

"Let me satisfy your hunger." Grias opens the door and invites Issei to a large dining hall. Issei is quickly astonished by the amount of food on the table. What is more pleasing are how all of the handyman counterparts including the head handyman are greeting Issei and inviting him to sit. Each handyman has dish ready to serve. Issei's favorite dish is served by the head handyman.

"For you, master Issei…" the 'other' head handyman says.

"Huh? Master?"

"Please enjoy. I made this with all my heart."

Despite all of the tasty dishes offered to Issei, he only takes a few bites and wants to go to bed. Grias immediately leads Issei to a bedroom she prepared for him. As Issei follows Grias, he recognizes that he is walking on the same path to reach the boiler room at the Gremory Gala. Issei finally reaches the door of his bedroom and hesitates to open it because the door resembles the door to the boiler room. Grias continues on.

"Go on, open it. It's not the boiler room you are thinking of. This room is far more comfortable than that 'boiler room' you currently came out of."

Issei opens the door and finds a heavily furnished room. There is thick carpeting, heavy wood paneling, and portraits of pretty girls all around the room. There is also a large entertainment center complete with a large LED TV with a Blu-Ray player for his porn DVDs. Issei favorite feature is the large bed, big enough for three people to sleep in. As Issei walks towards the bed, someone else walks towards him.

"Ara, Ara, Issei-kun, how are you? I was the one that did the final touches for this room."

"Wait Akeno-san? Why do you have pink hair?" The person looks just like Akeno, but with a different hair color.

"You don't like it? Pink is charming, seductive, and attractive. Your old Akeno is nothing but darkness, sadness, and gloominess. Isn't pink a better choice?"

"This is Orangelo. Like Rias, your Akeno became greedy due to all the men that wanted to admire her at the photo booth. Because of that, her bad side has overtaken her body. This Orangelo only has the good side of Akeno so there is nothing wrong with her."

"Ara, Ara, come over here, Issei." Orangelo tries to invite Issei onto her lap, but Issei has additional questions he wants to ask.

"Do you have more people? I want to meet them all: Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina-san."

"Don't stress out Issei. You said that you were tired. Why don't you rest up before meeting the others, Issei."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." As Issei climbs into bed, Issei then thinks of something.

"Umm… Grias, came you sleep with me?"

"Yes. In fact, we are more than happy to. Sweet dreams, Issei." As Issei falls asleep, Grias and Orangelo join in. Like Rias and Akeno, they both take of all their clothes and cuddle right up to Issei. By the time Issei is asleep, they both speak to Issei.

"Good night, Issei. See you soon."

The following morning, Issei ends up back in the boiler at his bed. By looking at the unsightly pipes and wires, Issei knows he's about to go through another unpleasant day. The first sign of his unpleasant day is a barking complaint from the head handyman.

"Hyoudou! It has to be you!"

"Huh? What did I do?"

"You know damn straight. Look at the door." Issei looks at the door and finds it unlocked.

"No sense of security, eh? How are we going to repair this resort if some vandals sneak in and trash this pristine resort? How will you talk to President Rias Gremory if the hotel loses one star? I'll just add another 1 million Dekobits to your growing debt."

The head handyman also shows Issei the earmuffs. "Remember this? You thought it was smart to do this to me? You're absolutely wrong. I always have helpers around like Kongo Kuruma who woke me up and told me that he saw you do it."

"Crap! I can't believe the other workers actually sympathize with this man."

"Alright, enough talking. It's time to give you **10,000** whacks for this misdeed."

Issei is asked to stand next to a pipe before receiving his whacks. After Issei's punishment, he heads for breakfast. Issei tries to share his story with everyone else, but they all laugh about it.

"How old are you Issei? That sounds like something a 5-year old would tell me."

"A secret dimension? Did you fail science?"

"Were there fairies, unicorns, and dragons?"

"No, I'm serious. It was there. I saw it and even went inside. If you don't believe me, I'll show you the entrance," Issei tries to prove his story to the other workers.

"Surprise me then, Issei. I bet I'll have more than enough to write a joke book about this."

Issei leads the other handymen to the park and looks for the ancient waterfall. When he finds the waterfall, he notices that the size of the waterfall has shrunk compared to last night. Issei can also clearly see the rocky wall behind the waterfall. The wall also appears to be fully solid with no signs of a hidden passage. Issei tries to push the rocks and even after uses his Boosted Gear to power up his punch. He thinks that there was a rockslide last night, causing the entrance to be blocked.

"That's strange, I remember there was a passage here. It might have been a dream. Or, is it something else." Issei tries to pray at the waterfall once again, but nothing happens. The only event that happens is…

"I knew it. This whole dream world story is just your imagination. A secret portal from here? No wonder our master has to give you extra lessons. You're just a baby! A B-A-B-Y! Waahh… Where's your mother?"

The ridicules infuriate Issei to the point where he ends up giving them all a big punch. 4 of the handyman fall flat on the ground and slide for 3 meters. Everyone else stares at Issei for his massive strength.

"You really are baby. Babies can't think. They only use their muscles to communicate."

Issei gives a few more punches until all of them faint. Issei leaves the other handymen near the park as he walks away. As he heads back to the resort, he comes across Saji.

"Ah Hyoudou! Good morning, what brings you here?"

"Uhh… I wanted to show them this waterfall I found."

Saji's expression quickly changes. Apparently, that particular waterfall rings a bell for Saji.

"Oh! This is the forbidden waterfall that most people are talking about. Stay away from it."


End file.
